Forever
by Horrornovel14
Summary: After being sexually assaulted by a strange man on the streets, Lovino gets a swing to the head with a pipe, forgetting everything. Who he was, his life, and who the familiar albino that rescued him was. He claims that they were in a relationship, but he can't remember. Will he ever? M for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

"You fuckin' bastard!" Lovino screamed as he ran out of the house, leaving a stunned Gilbert to stand frozen in the doorway to the kitchen. As he calmed down and walked the cold streets of Berlin, winter snow began to fall steadily.

_Fuck, _he thought angrily, _just what I needed..._ As he walked on he began to get colder, and the night later. Soon it was the hour drunks were leaving the bar with their strippers and creepers lurked in the dark shadows of the alleyway.

Lovino walked on stubbornly, _damn it…..now I'm fucking lost. All thanks to that damn Prussian bastard. I'll fucking kill him! _The small male slid down a wall and curled his knees to his chin, choking back a sob, "Damn bastard….why…."

God knew how long he had been sitting there, the tear tracks on his cheeks were frozen, as was the rest of him. "F-fuck…" He shivered, shaking the snow that was still piling up on his head off. He stood up and dusted off the snow that clung to his now soaked clothes.

Lovino tried to take a step forward, but his legs gave way and he fell forward, face planting into the cold fluffy ground. "God fuckin' damn it! Stupid fuckin' snow bastard! Go to hell!" He growled, frustrated. He placed his hands on the ground and tried to push himself up, only to slip and fall back onto the ground. "Shit…" The Italian hissed.

He was attempting to stand for the third time when a rough hand grabbed him and yanked him up. He looked into cold purple eyes that had the only image of evil in them. "L-let go of me bastard!" He yelled, hoping someone would hear and rescue him.

"And why would I do that?" He said, his voice soft and Russian accented, a sick grin on his face.

Lovino started to squirm a bit, _this guy isn't kidding…I'm gonna get seriously killed if someone doesn't come! God damn it! Where the fuck are you Gilbert! Please come….._ As if this Russian sensed Lovino's discomfort, he started laughing and pushed him against a wall in an alley.

The Italian started to panic at that point, realizing what was coming up, _No! I don't want this to happen! Not to me! Where are you!? I need you!_

The man chortled and started to slip the smaller one's shirt of, eyeing his tanned skin hungrily. He then crashed pale lips upon tan ones, ravenously devouring him. Romano was still, frozen both from shock and the cold. All he could think was _No, not me…..it can't be happening to me…Gil is always here to protect me._

Lovino shivered, the cold biting at his now bare upper body. The Russian started slowly moving downward while undoing his own pants. Lovi then felt the tears come, he couldn't help them. He didn't want this to happen. Yet he was too fucking weak to stop it. The Russian shoved his cold body to his knees and shoved his full length inside of his mouth. "You know what to do."

Lovi was shocked, _How did this man know!?_ He stayed still, then a pipe came up and struck his abdomen. Hard. Shocked, he tried to pull away, but the strong hand held him there and smashed the pipe to his head. "Now."

When he was about to begin the horrible duty, he felt the evil presence leave and the intrusion in his mouth was gone. Lovino sank lower to the ground, shaking and crying and holding his injured middle and head.

He heard smacks and cries of pain, then footsteps running off and faster ones approaching him. "Lovi?! Lovi are you alright!?" The voice was hysterical, worried, and German.

He felt warmth envelope him and then he felt himself flying, strong hands holding him tight into a familiar scarred chest. A familiar heart beating faster than he's ever heard it. The worried voice was lower, softer, as if trying to hold back tears. "Oh Lovi…" It whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

Lovino looked up into the albino face that seemed oddly familiar, "Who's Lovi? And who are you?"

At those words, the man fell to his knees and started to sob, the tears making his mystical and pretty face distorted.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert cried for the first time in years that night. Lovino just curled closer into his arms to keep warm. This hurt more than that pipe had when it connected with his chest. _He doesn't remember me!_

"D-do y-you think we c-could go to the h-hospital now…" He stuttered, starting to get cold and worried that the Russian would come back.

Gilbert took a deep breath, regaining his composure, and shakily stood up. "Jah. Sorry Lovi." He then started walking again, the Italian's blood covering the front of his shirt, or was it his blood? Ah, he couldn't tell and didn't care. _At least Lovi's safe…._

When they reached the hospital, both were numb and chilled to the bone. He admitted the younger man in and followed close behind. The doctors looked at him, how he walked with a slight limp and his hand repeatedly went to his chest. One doctor took him into another room. "I want to examine you. Also Tell me what happened. We need to know."

Gilbert started unbuttoning his shirt so the doctor could get a closer look. "Nothing happened," he whispered softly. "Just some guy….."

The doctor sighed, clearly irritated beyond belief, and started to wash the red liquid from his chest. "What did the guy do."

The albino looked away, his voice angry, "He was in the act of defiling my Lovi when I came. He had hit him in the abdomen and the head with a pipe….I got him away but damn he's got an arm on him. Swung the pipe and it got me square in the chest. I took it though and started beating him with it. He ran off."

The doctor was silent, examining the gash on the patient's chest and feeling about for broken bones. After doing that, he straightened and removed his gloves. "You're better than I'd expect. Few bruised and cracked ribs, and that gash."

He shrugged, "I just want to see how Lovi is."

The doctor sighed, "Alright. He's next door. Don't get in the way and I'll stop by with bandages." With that he left and Gilbert hurried into the room. Lovino was alone in there, fast asleep on the bed.

Gilbert walked up to him and held his hand gently, rubbing his fingers over the smooth, tanned knuckles of the person he loved. _Oh Lovi….this is all my fault…_ Tears started leaking out of his eyes and he bowed his head, whispering, "No matter what, I'll make you remember everything.….."

After sitting and silently sobbing for who knows how long, the doctor came in and cleaned his wound again and wrapped gauze around it. He looked down at the Italian, "Be glad all he lost was his memory. It could've been worse." Then he walked away.

After a few more hours, Gilbert was dozing off in a chair by the bed when he heard a scream. He snapped awake and looked around, sure that the bastard was back. But nothing. He sat on the bed by his Italian and held him gently as dry sobs wracked the smaller one's body.

Gilbert held Lovino, gently rocking back and forth, muttering softly in his ear. "There, there, it's all right now. You're safe Lovi. And I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you again."

Lovino clung to the German's shirt, "Y-you promise…."

He wrapped his arms gently around the broken one's body and pulled him closer, "I promise." The two stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, Lovino gently drifting back into a calmer sleep. _And I always keep my promises Lovi…_

Soon morning came around and the Prussian was kicked out into the waiting room while doctors ran tests. He stood, pacing back and forth for hours. Finally the main doctor, the one that had treated him oddly, came out and walked up to him. "He's fine. No damage to internal organs and his brain appears perfect. He remembers everything he learned in school but, as for personal memories…They're all gone besides that night. He can leave at noon."

He sighed in relief, glad that Lovi was fine. He nodded, "Okay. Thank you." Then walked into the sterile white room that the irritable Italian was in now. He was on the bed, arms crossed, his usual scowl on his face. Gilbert smiled slightly and walked up to him, "How are you Lovi?"

"Fuck you! I can't remember a damn thing besides that Russian bastard! How do you fucking _think _I am bastard!" He snapped angrily.

The remark made Gilbert's smile widen, "Good to know you're back to normal Lovi~."

The Italian jumped, startled, "Eh! I'm always like that!? Fuck…And don't call me Lovi."

Gilbert pouted as he walked up, "Yes. And you always let me call you that~."

"Something tells me no. Now who the fuck are you."

"I'm Gilbert."

"How do I know you?"

Gilbert frowned slightly, not wanting to say this, but having to. "You'll find out sooner or later."

Now it was Lovi's turn to pout, "Fucking German bastard not telling me anything…."

Gilbert jumped up, "Oh shit!"

"What!? What's wrong!?" He became worried.

"Your brother! Fuck! We have to tell your _brother_!" He started pacing, slightly hysterical at the idea.

"…I have a brother?"

"Yes! Feli!" Gilbert grabbed Lovino's hand and started to drag him out of the hospital, "We have to tell him now otherwise it ends badly..."

Lovino was being dragged, it pissed him off, yet he didn't object. Somehow he couldn't stay mad at the albino male. They went to a bus stop and the German quickly boarded, the Italian following closely like a small child not wanting to lose their parent.

After on the bus for around ten minutes in an awkward silence, it stopped and they got out. Gilbert looked up at the house and took in a deep breath, _I am so dead…._

He walked over to the front door and knocked. As soon as he did, the perky Italian opened the door happily and hugged his brother tightly, "Lovino~~~! It's been too long, ve~!"

At the sudden physical contact, Lovino shoved the strange man off of him roughly, "Get the fuck away from me you freak!"

Feliciano fell hard onto the ground, he looked up at his brother with wide, injured, eyes, tears about to fall, "F-fratello…? Gilbert…..what's wrong with Fratello?!" His voice was worried into hysteria.

Gilbert stood there silent for a few seconds, then knelt down and helped Feliciano up, "He was attacked…and got amnesia….."

The tears started to fall, "You mean he doesn't….."

"Nothing." Gilbert's voice was stone cold, similar to his brothers. _Shit…this is what I was afraid of…._

Lovino looked up at Gilbert and tugged gently on his sleeve, "Who's he?"

"That's your bro—bruder!?" The German exclaimed when he saw the tall blonde walk up behind the crying Italian.

Ludwig glared at his older brother, "What's you do this time you idiot."

Gilbert turned his head to the side guiltily, "Nothing…..now could we come in….."

Lovino clenched his fists, he didn't know who the fuck this blonde guy was but he was pissing him off. He hated the way he helped the sobbing guy who was apparently his brother up, the way the two looked at each other, and the way he talked to the man who saved him.

The blonde helped Feliciano up gently and shot another glare at his brother, "I know you're lying."

Gilbert hissed silently and then straightened, "Feli, how about you take Lovi inside and talk."

Feliciano nodded and grabbed his brother's hand, smiling. "Come on Lovi~ I have some photo albums and stuff~~. I also just made some pasta~~~~!"

Once the two Italians were inside and out of earshot Ludwig's semi-cold gaze grew dark and evil, "Vell, what the fuck did you do."

Gilbert fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, his body wracking with sobs. Ludwig just looked down at him, face emotionless.

After a few minutes he regained his composure. Ludwig looked down at him, "Can you explain now, or are you going to go back to crying."

Gilbert looked up at his brother, shocked at the cruelty in his voice, eyes wide with sorrow and guilt and shock and terror. "It's my fault…..all my fault."

The blonde's gaze grew worried at the look his brother gave him, he had never seen his brother look so pitiful and guilty and helpless. He knelt down and hugged the older one, whispering. "What did you do this time bruder…"

_A/N: Well how was this chapter? I got bored and scrolled through all my unfinished work and just finished it. Next chapter comes as soon as I have time. I gotta do a civil war novel study thing and can't get into the book (worst thing to EVER happen!) Well, hope you liked this chapter and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Once Gilbert was done explaining he looked up at his brother in despair, "What am I gonna do Ludwig!? I'm afraid if I tell him he's gonna leave me! And I'll also have to leave him in a few months! I don't want him to be alone!"

Ludwig sighed and helped his brother stand, then slapped his face. "You're an idiot bruder! If he truly loves you then whether this whole mess was your fault or not, he'd still love you and would forgive you. And you have to leave. Its your duty. He has to understand that. And make him understand it. That's what I did with Feli."

Gilbert held his cheek and looked at his brother in shock and awe, "Bruder. You said something semi intelligent and not really helpful for once! That's a record!"

Ludwig glared at him, "Shut up bastard."

He grinned, then hugged his brother tightly. "Danke Ludwig."

He hugged his brother back, a small smile on his lips, "It's no problem bruder. You did the same for me with Feli."

The two Germans released each other soon after. Ludwig looked at the albino sadly. "Just promise me you'll be safe this time."

Gilbert grinned, but solemnity filled his eyes, "Don't worry~. I will."

"Good. Now let's go inside." The blonde turned and walked stiffly back into the house.

The two Germans joined the Italians in the living room. Gilbert sat on the ground, Feli and Lovi the couch, and Ludwig the chair.

"I'm sorry Lovi...I don't know anything after your eighteenth birthday..." Feliciano frowned once he was done explaining Lovino's life.

Gilbert stood, voice void of any emotion, "That's fine. I can explain to him the rest." The thin albino reached over and grabbed Lovino, almost dragging him out of the house.

"Hey! Let go of me bastard!" He yelled angrily, struggling to get away.

Gilbert turned around and pull the Italian close, gently kissing him, "I'm so sorry Lovi..."

Lovino stood in shock. Then pulled away, "what the fuck are you talking about!?"

Gilbert took a deep breath, sat Lovino down in the car and started to drive off to a deserted road.

_A/N Sorry it was so short, life and it looked way bigger on my cell…anyway~~~ hope you enjoyed it and next chapter is hopefully coming soon. Please review! I love feedback to better my writing!_


End file.
